


Saucy Sailors II

by HollySprite (GorgeousDeduction)



Series: Men of Their Time [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1940s, M/M, Navy, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop, The Royal Navy, This is an update, World War II, sherlock and john - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgeousDeduction/pseuds/HollySprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the gams on his doll, it was no wonder he was such a ducky shincracker. And such a crack up too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saucy Sailors II

At [DeviantArt](http://pre06.deviantart.net/42a3/th/pre/i/2016/091/2/d/1940s_sherlock_and_john_by_hollysprite-d9xdr0d.png)

**Author's Note:**

> An updated version to the work I posted two years ago.


End file.
